Gladly Be Yours
by SadlyShortlyBefore
Summary: There's nothing Totsuka could get out of Mikoto regarding what he wanted for his birthday So he planned it out, helped with the preparations and everything's done and ready. Except for one, the gift.


Author's Note: Hey thereeee, I'm very late, aren't I? Sigh. But better late than never right? Hehehe, I shall skip my useless talks and get straight to my point. Today is a very special day for a certain King huh. And thus, this fanfic is born! I hope that you would enjoy this! I tried at making it appealing, I swear I did. Nevertheless, please do enjoy it! Thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own K or any of the characters.

* * *

"Say, King, what do you want for your birthday?"

A grin stretched across Totsuka's face as he looked at the Red King. As usual, Mikoto gave him his usual flow of apathy. He honestly couldn't care less about his birthday. He didn't even get the big deal behind birthdays; to him, it's just another day of sitting in the bar, at his usual spot on the couch, watching Totsuka walk around – being the warm light of Homra.

"Nothing." A smirk lifted up the corner of his lips when the frown he'd expected appeared on Totsuka's face.

"Nothing? Nothing at all? You definitely have something you want right?"

"Not really."

Just as Mikoto replied, Totsuka's phone rang out in the silence of Mikoto's room. With a look that said 'this isn't over', Totsuka slide his thumb across the screen, answered the phone and paced a few steps in front of Mikoto. From the edge of his bed, Mikoto let his eyes wandered to the side profile of Totsuka. He could feel warmth swirling in his chest as he watched how Totsuka gesticulated his free arm around and how his lips curled up when smiling into the phone call. Mikoto can never get over how much he treasured the man before him. In a minute, Totsuka hung up the call after a 'thank you' and 'goodbye'.

"Now, back to what we're talking about." Totsuka turned back to face Mikoto and crossed his arms. "What do you want for your birthday? It can be anything –"

"You."

To say that Totsuka was _just _surprised would be an understatement. His heart skipped a beat and was thumping hard against his chest right then; however, he did a fairly good job at keeping his emotions from reaching his face. From where he was, Totsuka smirked, sauntered to Mikoto and bent down, facing Mikoto at eye level, "Gladly." Less than second after Mikoto's face showed a look of surprise, he felt a pair of soft lips against his cheeks and then it was gone.

"I was being serious."

Raising an eyebrow at Totsuka, Mikoto voiced out his displease as he leaned back on his arms. He breathed out a subtle laugh upon seeing the grin on Totsuka's face. He liked it when Totsuka smiled. With a roll of his eyes, Totsuka ruffled lightly on the top of Mikoto's head before disappearing past the door, leaving Mikoto alone in the room, mind whirling about a young man he cherished. He removed his arms from behind and let his back hit the bed. He had no idea as to what Totsuka was planning to do today but he didn't mind. Even as an exhausted sigh slipped past his lips, Mikoto still let the smile stay on his face.

* * *

Meanwhile at the bar, Totsuka told everyone about the plan that he had in mind. It wasn't anything extravagant or royal, but he figured that it would be enough to make his King happy. Just by thinking, Totsuka could feel happiness multiplying inside of him. Mikoto being happy would make him happy too; he had no doubt about that at all. Everyone in the bar nodded and cheered as they heard the end of the plan. Each of them was given a task to complete and they all head out the bar one by one.

Cocking his head to the side, Totsuka smiled at Anna and walked towards the couch she was on. He wondered if Anna had any suggestions, if she had, he was sure that it would be a wonderful idea. Totsuka squatted down and placed his hands atop his knees, looking up at Anna, his smile broadened.

"Anna, do you like the idea?"

"It is nice."

After a short pause, Anna looked at Totsuka, curiosity and enthusiasm set in her eyes and voice.

"Can we get something for Mikoto?"

"Yes, we'll go later, okay?"

A nod came from Anna as she heard Totsuka's answer. Satisfied, Totsuka left Anna at the lounge and head into the kitchen. Grabbing the apron that hung on the wall just beside the door, Totsuka tuck it over his head and tied it behind his back. Clapping his hands together, Totsuka began his mission to prepare the food. It didn't matter that the kitchen was small compared to others, all that mattered was that he had the ingredients he needed. Doors of the cabinets, drawers and refrigerator was opened and closed, signalling the very start Totsuka's cooking.

Every once in a while, Izumo would pop by the kitchen to check on the progress and every time he went in, he was greeted with the different aroma of different dishes. It was a wonder as to how Totsuka had managed to cook all this up with only the ingredients he found in the kitchen. Izumo couldn't help but smile at the effort that everyone was putting in. Before Totsuka came along, he had never once thought that a day like this would come; Mikoto becoming a King, having clansmen supporting him, cheering him on and having a special someone that would stay by his side regardless of the dangers and risks. He was truly happy.

By the time Totsuka was done with the dishes, it was already an hour past noon. Untying the apron, Totsuka hung it up against the wall again and left the kitchen. Anna who was now seated on one of the barstool, turned to look at Totsuka the moment he walked out. Of course he hadn't forgotten about present, he definitely wouldn't. Totsuka extended his hand out to Anna and smiled. She held onto his hand and hopped off the stool, the both of them headed out the bar.

To Totsuka's surprise, the street outside the bar was rather empty, much empty than what he expected. Not letting it get to him, Totsuka led Anna down the street, past the display windows in shops and promotion boards. Since the time he was cooking, Totsuka had thought about what he should get for the King. Luck, however, was not on his side. His mind was a blank whenever he thought about Mikoto's gift. _Was getting a present always this difficult?_

"Anna, what are you getting for Mikoto?"

"Flowers."

"What flowers?"

Anna shrugged and for a split second, she tightened her grip on Totsuka's hand. Deciding to end the uncomfortable questioning, Totsuka kept his silence and walked Anna down to a florist. Even though he still had no idea what to get for Mikoto, he was still excited to see what kind of flowers Anna would choose.

"Welcome!"

The both of them were greeted by the store clerks as Totsuka pulled the door open. The interior of the store was shelved with potted plants and the atmosphere had a light scent of sweetness that wasn't overwhelming. Patting Anna on the back, Totsuka encouraged her to walk around the store to search for the flowers that she would give to the King. While Anna was doing her choosing, Totsuka looked around, in search for something as a present. Not even two minutes later, Totsuka saw Anna waving at him from the corner of his eye.

What she pointed to was a bucket filled with a specific type of flower. Red, orange, yellow and pink flowers stood tall above the bucket. Never having flower related hobbies before, Totsuka couldn't tell the type of flower it was or what it meant. The florist who stood nearby kindly offered her help to the both of them who looked at the flowers inquisitively.

"This is a type of Ranunculus known Persian Buttercup." Holding out a stalk of red flower, the florist passed it to Anna and continued her explanation, "It can be given to most of the common occasions like birthdays, anniversaries and wedding but due to the popularity of roses, the Persian buttercups don't usually catch much attention. These flowers also hold the meaning of being dazzled by one's charm or radiance."

Upon hearing the florist's words, Totsuka's smile grew wider. He was sure that this flower would be fit to give to Mikoto. Looking at Anna, he could see the idea sinking into her mind too. Before long, Anna was holding onto a bouquet of flowers. Just as Totsuka was about to bring Anna back to Homra, he received a call from Izumo.

"Kusanagi-san?"

"Yeah, you should head straight to the venue, I'm going there right now too. Yata and the rest had already set the place up, all that's left is to get Mikoto to come."

"Ahh, okay then, you brought the food?"

"Yeah. See you there."

"Okay, see you!"

Ending the call, Totsuka repeated what they had said to Anna. Excitement pulsed through his body, he could not wait for Mikoto to arrive and start the celebration. To his side, he could tell that Anna was equally thrilled. Her lips curled up into a tiny smile.

* * *

Everyone took their place behind the tree trunks and held their breath. Their King was just a minute away from where they were, the wait would only last a minute more before they commence the start of the joyous occasion. Situated at a different area from the main group, Totsuka hid behind the rectangular central mailbox. From where he was, he could see Mikoto walking towards the designated venue. With his phone prepared to dial to Izumo, Totsuka made sure to put his thumb over the call button, it could just be any moment now.

Izumo's phone rang.

At that signal, members of Homra appeared from their hiding spot and greeted their King with party poppers and a shower of sparkling red glitters. Neither surprise nor astonishment ghosted over Mikoto's face; all that was there was a smirk that looked a lot nearer to a smile. Bombarded with congratulatory greetings and gifts, it was proven that Mikoto couldn't maintain his apathetic demeanour. Out from his hiding, Totsuka walked towards the group, holding up a thumb up sign.

It was hard even for Mikoto to not notice the bouquet that Anna held onto. With slow steps, Anna headed to Mikoto, her arms holding out the bouquet. The smile that was on her lips since the moment she took the bouquet was still there and had never faltered and neither had Mikoto's.

When the initial excitement had calmed, everyone was simply enjoying the food that Totsuka had prepared earlier on. Jokes, entertainment and lame one man skits made the entire picnic that they planned turned out to be much more rewarding. Under the shade a tree provided, Mikoto sat there, his back against the trunk; a look of peace enveloped his features. Seated at his side, Totsuka wondered how someone this gentle can be known to others as a violent and unruly being.

"King."

"Hmm?"

"Happy birthday."

Mikoto once again breathed out a laugh and smiled for the hundredth time today – and there's nothing Totsuka would like to change about that. There's something that had been bothering Totsuka since earlier that day; glancing at Mikoto's calm features, Totsuka asked again.

"What do you want for your birthday?"

Mikoto opened his eyes and looked straight into Totsuka's, "You."

A short laugh escaped from Totsuka and a smile found home on Totsuka's lips. Totsuka's hand found Mikoto's and laced their fingers together, his thumb stroked gently across Mikoto's.

"_Gladly_."

* * *

Author's Note: There, there. It's done ~ I hope that you had enjoyed this fic! I'm not exactly sure if it is up to standard but I surely do hope that it is! Do leave a review if you like, constructive criticism is very gladly accepted. Favourites and follows are very greatly appreciated too! Heheh. Thank you, yes you, for giving my fic a chance! I hope that you had enjoyed it! Have fun and have a good day ahead!


End file.
